100 One Shots
by Zanza the warrior of shadows
Summary: I don't own Inuyasha or any other series I may use. Enjoy this collection of oneshots. Requests will be taken. Please read and review.
1. SesshomaruKagome

Summary: She was dating his brother, but his brother never showed his true colors, and he loved her as only he could.

Pairing: Kagome/ Sesshomaru

Drama

She smiled. It was the same smile and he was sick of it. He didn't really like her, but she was currently the hottest girl in their school. He only dated the hottest girl, just until he got what he truly wanted from them and he wasn't anywhere near getting it from her. She would stop his advances before he would make them. It made him mad to no end.

"What the hell is up with you?" He growled out, a scowl on his face.

"What do you mean?" The smile left from her face.

"Women jump at the chance to sleep with me, but you. You completely refuse me every time." Her eyes widened then.

"I'm not some whore, Inuyasha," she said, hurt. "I would never lower myself to such. I have honor." She looked hurt. "That's why you've been dating me, to get in my pants. Well if that's the case, we're through." She turned and left, anger marring her features. "Stupid playboy."

He growled low. "Nobody breaks up with me." He watched as the front door closed and saw her walk down the road through a window. He'd make her pay dearly for what she did.

Next Day

She came to school the next day with a smile on her face but it fell away when everyone was looking at her, whispers going up and down corridors. "She slept with Inuyasha… he said she was easy… he said she wasn't any good so he dumped her."

Tears came to her eyes at the lies. She turned and ran to her first class and slid the door closed, crying in her desk. She knew they were lies, but knew no one would believe her if she told the truth. She was, after all, the hot new girl.

"Higurashi," a voice called, a smooth baritone that had a shiver going up her spine. She just wiped her eyes and looked up at him, an innocent shine in her eyes. "What are you doing in here?"

"Anou, Takanaka-sensei, I was just…" Tears continued to slide down her cheeks.

"Crying?" He approached, silver hair billowing out behind him. He clearly remembered her as the happy girl, always friendly and helpful to everyone.

"It's just…" She couldn't finish for the bell had rung and students came in.

Inuyasha walked in, a girl on his arm, laughing. His lackies behind him. He was telling lies loudly right as he passed Kagome, like she wasn't even there. This had the whole class and this was obviously the reason she had been crying. His nose alone was proving what he was saying a lie. Higurashi was still untouched in every way possible and he knew it.

"I will not tolerate lies in my classroom, Inuyasha," he said coldly, causing everyone to look at him. "Any demon can smell the innocence that is around Higurashi." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed on him. "She denied you, didn't she? She refused to sleep with you and you must have pointed it out. She learned your true colors and broke up with you." He saw the glare and smirked. "I'm right, aren't I? She hurt your pride and to get it back you lied about her to everyone. Leave it to a hanyou to destroy an innocent girl's life." He peered at her from the corner of his eye. She was his most promising student. And he saw the questions in her eyes. "You didn't think I was home, did you? If father could only see you now, he'd be ashamed of you."

"Fuck you," Inuyasha growled out. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Oh how wrong you are," Sesshomaru said with a smirk. "I've known her since she was five, so of course it's my business." He remembered then. His mother had just died and she had such a big heart that she tried to comfort him. He had a crush on her then but she moved five years later and here she was now. She had grown up nicely and the crush he had on her was still going strong.

"Like hell you knew her that long," Inuyasha scoffed.

"I have." A girlish laugh resounded in his head. "I could honestly say she was my friend. We played often as kids."

Kagome remembered and started to blush. She had such a huge crush on him even if he was older than her. She would admit, she still desired him seeing him now. Who wouldn't want a handsome man like him?

"Sesshy." It was a soft whisper that brought his attention to her and he could clearly see the blush on her cheeks. "It's been long, almost eight years now." Her cheeks darkened. "You look a lot more mature now than you did back then. I guess time does that."

"It does. That blush is very becoming of you, Gome." He smirked when it darkened.

Inuyasha growled loudly. Nothing he ever did made her blush, but his idiot half brother only had to say a few things for her to blush. It wasn't fair to him. His brother was three years his senior.

"Yes, well, you've become more charming in my absence." She locked eyes with him.

"Only charming towards you, I assure you." He looked at his enraged brother only to find pure hatred in his eyes. He knew why as well. Where Inuyasha failed to get Kagome to blush he did easily. He could easily upset his brother further. It would be easy too. "I take it you've never been kissed before, let alone touched intimately by anyone before." She blushed and that gave him his answer. She was a virgin in every sense and he knew it.

The class sat shell shocked. Their teacher was related to Inuyasha and had history with the hot new girl and it turned out Inuyasha was telling lies about her because she refused and broke up with him. They were wrong to think her a whore, in fact she looked completely innocent with her blush and a mist of tears still in her eyes. She was the vision of innocence.

The boys crowded her, apologizing profusely for believing what Inuyasha said. She blinked but looked up at Sesshomaru. She seemed confused and a bit lost as to what to do so he cleared his throat and told everyone to get back to their seats and he started to teach them, Kagome glad her good name was no longer tarnished.


	2. SesshomaruKagome: Forbidden Fruit

Summary: She had a secret she wanted him to know, but only found heart break. He was curious to her and wanted to know why.

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Forbidden Fruit

He could see it now, the tears she held back as she watched his half brother make love to the dead corpse. He growled lowly. He hated the fact that his brother treated her with such disregard. Such an act was below him. But he couldn't help but be attracted to the fiery girl. It would have been a lot more interesting if she were a demon, he admitted.

She turned away, an inhuman growl ripping from her throat. She has had enough. She had something important to tell everyone, but this, this sight was too much for her. She turned her head up to the full moon, a doggish howl tearing out from her lips, causing the lovers to stop and for him to watch. It was odd to them, to hear such a sad howl from such a human female. But her actions almost seemed like a dog's.

"I had something to tell you, Inuyasha," she whispered softly, not caring if he heard or not. "I thought you should know the truth about me, to who I really am." She looked at him coldly. He hadn't even pulled out of Kikyo. "But how could I expect you to accept me if you can't even accept your brother?" And she turned away, not revealing anything to him. "You'd never accept me for who I am." She never shed a single tear that night.

His admiration for her grew then. She remained calm and had not shown weakness, but now he was curious. What she said had questions popping up in his mind. She was hiding something? There was more to her? What else could it be? How serious was it? And was it true? Would his idiot half brother not accept her because of the fact he didn't accept him? It was confusing to him and he wanted to know this secret so he followed her discretely.

She walked away, sensing the one that was following her. She wasn't scared, nor did she really care. He was a lord and did as he pleased. She came to realize this. She didn't stop but headed away from camp, refusing to endanger the others, but for some reason he seemed a little different this time. There was no hostile feel, just one of confusion.

Feeling it was safe, she stopped, back towards him. But he stayed hidden amongst the trees, not knowing she had sensed him this whole time. She wasn't as weak as she may have seemed. But she never did show her true strength. It was funny to her. She could have beaten Inuyasha if she wanted to. But she kept that to herself.

"How can I help you, lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, never once looking towards him. "You have been following me for quite a while now."

"You confuse me," he said as he jumped from the tree he was in. "You hold many secrets yet tell no one. As to how you knew I was there is a puzzle in itself." He looked at her back. The moon had cast its glow on her.

"I can sense auras, lord Sesshomaru. Your confusion prompted me to stop." She thought of turning towards him but didn't. "You over heard what I said to the hanyou and you are now curious as to what I was saying. I find it odd that you would follow me for so long. Why is that? I'm not that interesting." She heard him step closer.

"You're a puzzle to me. I want to know why I'm attracted to you when I am not attracted to a demoness." He looked her over before looking to the back of her head.

"The forbidden fruit is always the sweetest," she reasoned. "I am the most forbidden fruit there is after all." She smirked as she broke her concealment. Her power and scent flooded over him and changes started to take place. Her hair grew until it reached mid-calf. Her body matured and claws grew on her hands. Her smirk held fangs and her ears pointed. On her forehead appeared a red crescent moon. Black stripes adorned her cheeks.

He felt it, a huge power being uncovered and it was standing right before him. He took in the scent that soon flooded the area. It smelled of sakura and rain, and a bit of thunder storm, a drastic change from her plain sakura smell. It drew him to her and he couldn't help but continue towards her. He couldn't stop himself from wrapping his only arm around her curvaceous waist.

She was shocked to feel his arm around her, drawing her back against his muscular chest. His only physical flaw being his missing arm. Her inner beast noticed this imperfection and took it upon itself to fix this flaw. It extended power out to his arm and soon a pulse was heard. From the stump an arm identical to his old one grew, and it was also around her.

Her beast purred, satisfied with its work of mending the imperfection of Sesshomaru's person. She growled in Kagome's mind, claiming Sesshomaru as theirs. Her beast only wanted the strongest and obviously Sesshomaru was it. She really couldn't understand why he was acting this way.

"A demon miko. I've tasted the forbidden fruit and I'm addicted," he said in her ear, his warm breath sweeping over her ear and neck. She had grown a few inches, making her come to his chin. "First it was just a glance, and a smell of a fading scent, then a simple laugh. It didn't take much to get addicted."

She was surprised. She never expected such a confession from him. It caught her off guard, but soon she relaxed again. It was just something about him that set her at ease. She never felt so comfortable around someone before.

Sesshomaru turned her around, looking into her sapphire eyes. He gazed at her rosy lips before descending, kissing her with a passion that neither knew existed. He deepened the kiss when she gasped in surprise. He placed one hand at the back of her head, pulling her closer with the other. She seemed to have gotten over her shock and was now kissing him back, one arm wrapped around his neck and the other in his hair.

Inuyasha had reluctantly pulled away from Kikyo, promising to see her again that night. Kagome was hiding something and he wanted to know what it was. He followed her scent and it seemed to head away from camp. He found it odd but didn't question it. He continued to follow it but ducked behind a tree when seeing something moving in a small clearing. He peeked out from behind the tree and was shocked. Before him was his brother and he seemed to be in a passionate embrace with someone.

He looked closer and thought the woman is his brother's arms looked familiar. Wait. Arms? Since when? He pushed the thought away and took a whiff. The scent cried power but also screamed Kagome. Kagome was a demon? And she's in his brother's arms kissing him? It didn't seem likely but the proof was right before his eyes.

He was first shocked, then sad, and now he was furious. He had jumped into the clearing and interrupted the moment between Kagome and Sesshomaru. They looked to him and Sesshomaru glared at him. Kagome made no attempt to move away from Sesshomaru. She just looked at him calmly.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He yelled.

"Nothing that concerns you, half breed," Kagome said. She saw his eyes narrow on her but he did nothing. She felt the growl her beast wanted to be heard. Her beast wasn't happy about the interruption. It lashed out furiously at her mind.

"Kagome, this does concern me," he said, trying to reason with her.

"Don't even give me that," she snarled, fangs bared. "Don't even start with me. You have the audacity to run off to a corpse and fuck her then come yell at me over a kiss." Her eyes narrowed on him. "I've caught you several times with your pants around your ankles and your hand in the cookie jar. I'm tired of it, Inuyasha. It's clear who you picked so leave me alone."

"He's my brother for heaven's sake. He tried to kill you."

"And so did you," she commented dryly. She could feel Sesshomaru run his hand through her hair. It soothed her and had her beast purring. She couldn't help but lean further into him and start to purr. Sesshomaru calmed at this, securing his arm more securely around her.

"Ignore him," Sesshomaru murmured in her ear, causing her breath to hitch and her eyes to close. "He is nothing but trouble and brought you nothing but heartache." His hand moved from her hair and to her cheek, tilting her head up so that she looked at him. "He isn't worth it." And he kissed her, her beast purring, Kagome replying and Inuyasha growled. He didn't like this at all.

Kagome knew Inuyasha was there but didn't care. She found something she thought she'd never get, and from a seemingly cold being too. But she liked this feeling and so did her beast. She was finally starting to feel complete and it was because of lord Sesshomaru.

"I feel complete," she whispered to him softly as they drew apart. "I like this feeling." A smile reached her eyes and Sesshomaru looked down at her. She was beautiful and she was going to be his.

Inuyasha heard what she said and growled. He had lost her and there was nothing he could do about it.


	3. HieiKagome

Summary: They met that one fateful night. He didn't understand his feelings and she thought of never loving again.

Pairing: Kagome/Hiei

Wounds

He didn't understand this odd fascination with this female. It was true that she was different but he didn't know how. She wasn't affected by his cold glare and she didn't try to jump in his pants. No, she just smiled knowingly, sadness leaking into her eyes. He didn't think it suited her.

She was a roaring flame trapped in the rip tides of the ocean, burning brightly but still being dragged down. And he was thoroughly enticed by the flame trapped in the rip tides. The effect of it all was enough to get him trapped and he felt like he was falling. It was something he never felt before, but couldn't help but feel, and he was drowning in it. He didn't care.

Her eyes turned to his, a sad look in them. He knew why it was there. She felt rejected, much like he felt. But he could do nothing to rid her eyes of such a look. But he vowed to himself that he would finally, someday, rid her of that look in her eyes, the same look he hid away knowingly, but he failed to realize that look was vanishing from his eyes, and it all started with a simple run in with her, when she found him injured in the forest behind her home. He knew what she was and she knew what he was, which surprised him when she took him in and nursed his many wounds.

He looked at her strangely at first as she knelt beside him, bandages at her side and a large bowl of water, now tinged pink with blood; more specifically his blood. She did not jump when he growled, only smiling softly as she cleaned blood away from another wound. She was perfect in this sense. Remaining silent and tending to him, but when he first insulted her, a fire erupted, consumed in her sapphire eyes and she told him off, the fire throwing him off guard. She slapped him then, before turning and storming off. It aroused him to no end that day and he found himself wanting to hold her.

His feelings grew from there but he still held his look of indifference. His partners never learned of her, or of his feelings, keeping himself cut off from them, as he always had. But his closest friend, the fox, had noticed this and started to question him. He never answered.

He noticed his friend being far more withdrawn then usual. He noticed his friend's absence more and more and for longer periods of time. He noticed how his friend hurriedly finished missions. It got everyone home a lot quicker, but his friend didn't go without a scratch. He always brushed it off as nothing and went on his way. But he knew some of his injuries were far worse than he let on.

He got tired of this soon and followed his friend when he had a particularly horrendous wound. His friend should have passed out from it but kept walking on. He found it odd, the route his friend was taking. His steps were quick, but not so much a run. He never swayed, keeping straight as he walked quickly, until he got to a set of stairs. He went up them without a single thought to consequence, which worried his friend.

He thought his friend crazy for going to this shrine, a holy place with great power, but he had to see if his friend was alright, so he followed and was met with a strange sight.

"Hiei!" The female ran to his friend, worry evident. "Every time you come you're always injured." She sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes I think you're a masochist." She pulled him to lean against her shoulder, blood loss coming into affect.

"It's not that bad," he mumbled even as his vision got a little hazy.

"You said that last time, but ended up passed out for three days." She closed the door and he watched through a window.

"I don't know why you put up with me then," he grumbled.

"Someone has to or you might end up dead one of these days." She sat him on her bed. "Now take off your cloak." He did as she said, shocking his watching friend. "You're lucky they missed your lung and heart."

"I wouldn't die so easily." He looked down and noticed how bad his wound really was. Just a little deeper and he would have died.

"I worry about you sometimes, Hiei," she admitted as she cleaned away the blood, luckily enough it had stopped bleeding. "Every time you come back wounded and needing treatment. Sometimes I wonder if that is the only reason why you come here."

"You know that's not true," he growled out.

"Then why do you come here?"

He couldn't tell her. She'd just turn him away, like everybody else did. He didn't want that.

"Hiei." She sighed and bandaged up his only wound. "You know I'm not like everybody else." She looked away and that rejected look came into her eyes again. He had vowed to rid her eyes of such a look, but so far he didn't know how to.

She sighed again, the sorrow in the air becoming thicker. This was the emotion that hung around her the most, this and loneliness. In fact he never saw anyone else here. It was strange to him.

"Promise me one thing, Hiei." He looked to her. "Promise me that you won't leave me too. I don't know what would happen if you left me too." And tears fell from her eyes. He could do nothing but finally understand why the rejected look was always in her eyes. Everyone she cared about had left her, rejecting her as they did so.

"I promise," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her into an embrace. Oh how he wished he could tell her how he truly felt about her.

"Thank you." And she wrapped her arms around him. "I had told myself once that I wouldn't love again," she whispered. "It had hurt being betrayed time and time again. Oddly, I knew he could never love me, yet I couldn't help how I felt." He could feel her tears against his bare skin. "But the feelings for him died sometime ago." She looked up at him. "I thought I would never love again, but I love you, Hiei." And she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

He was shocked but got over it. He kissed her back with all the passion he felt and could feel her melt into him. He pulled back and looked down at her. "I love you too, Kagome." And he chastely kissed her.

He understood now, why his friend did what he did. It was all to see this human miko as much as he could, not because he was in debt to her, but because he loved her, an emotion he thought his friend lacked. It showed him that there was more to his friend than meets the eye.


	4. HieiKagome: Healed

Summary: Sequel to "Wounds." The gang is wondering over Hiei's extended absence from both everyday life and from the missions assigned to them.

Pairing: Kagome/ Hiei

Healed

They wondered now. Hiei was never one to be gone for so long and to miss a mission was unheard of. He jumped at the opportunity to kill something and this mission promised a lot of it, so where was Hiei? He had no other family that they knew of, aside from Yukina. Even she admitted to not seeing him as of late. So they were at a loss.

He knew though. It had been months after he discovered Hiei with a woman and he seemed so content in staying with her. Of course he didn't tell the others of this. It wasn't any of their business as it was. But even he was worried. He hadn't seen his friend in months, which was weird. He would have come to him if something was wrong, so where was Hiei?

Koenma noticed this as well. He just sighed. He knew Hiei's sentence was over and must have been staying in the makai. His aura could not be traced in the ningenkai, which meant he wasn't there, or here as a matter of fact. He could tell the others were at a loss. Hiei was a strong ally. He made sure that the job got done, even if he was wounded, but he was never healed by Botan. He figured he was too proud to ever ask for help from anyone, but he didn't know he was wrong. There was a single person he went to for help.

"He's done with his probation. His aura is not in ningenkai so I am guessing he took up permanent station in makai." He sighed. Chances were he'd never hear from Hiei again. "This mission is dangerous. It seems an artifact of great power has slipped by our senses. I want you to locate it."

"No problem." And they were gone.

Hiei sat next to the bed of his mate. She was with his child now and she needed to rest. She was a month away from giving birth to his child but something seemed wrong. She was sweating and moaning out in pain. He took her hand into his to tell her he was there but her grip tightened painfully, telling him something had gone wrong in her pregnancy. He was worried now. There was no one he could really turn to, but perhaps her.

He picked Kagome up, her swollen belly making her heavier, but he paid it no mind and took off running, leaving the shielding of the shrine and off into the forest to not be seen by any. He needed to get his mate help, and there was only one place he could go. They would not turn him away when he asked for help, which was rare even now.

They were talking loudly, enjoying the festivities. Yukina was serving everyone tea as they all talked, celebrating Yusuke's and Keiko's anniversary. They had been married a year now and she was expecting a child. She was happy and Yusuke was proud. He had his arm draped across her shoulders. She was barely showing now. None of them had expected for the door to be thrown open.

All eyes turned to him and the woman he held in his arms. He quickly approached Yukina and looked straight into her eyes. "I need your help." She nodded and he turned, leaving the room. She followed quickly, not getting the chance to ask him what it is he needed and the others were still trying to grasp what was going on, that is everyone but the fox.

He knew who the woman was. It was Hiei's lover, but she seemed heavy with child. He could tell it was Hiei's child by the protective shine that was in his eyes. Figuring he could help in some way, he stood and followed them, leaving everyone else speechless. He could tell his friend was worried, despite the composed look he had. Genkai had seemed to follow him as well as everyone stayed put. He entered the room he could tell Hiei was in and looked to his friend.

"Something is wrong with her," he told Yukina. She seemed to notice the seriousness of the situation so she looked over the female, seeing how big she was and noticing the smell of pregnancy that clung to her. It was Hiei's child that she carried.

"How far along is she?"

"She isn't expecting for another month." She nodded and sent her aura to scan over the woman just as the fox and Genkai entered the room. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's in labor, Hiei," Yukina whispered. "It isn't rare for a child to be born early, especially a demon child to a human."

"But that would make the child a hanyou," the fox whispered.

Yukina shook her head. "I know what I felt. The child is a full demon. How it happened is beyond me, but it is the truth." She heard the whimper the woman gave and knew it was time. She pushed the men and Genkai out of the room and closed the door, with a soft, "It shouldn't take long."

They entered the room the others had been left in. They seemed quiet for a moment, all eyes on Hiei. He just walked passed them and sat in a corner, a scowl marring his face. He seemed a little disgruntled and the question everybody wanted answers to was who was that woman and what was her relation to Hiei.

"Hiei, you don't have to worry, everything is going to be alright," the fox tried to relieve his friend, but he didn't seem to believe him. "I'm sure she'll pull through."

"Kurama, I don't think he wants to be bothered right now," were the words from Genkai. "You must realize that this is an important day in his life. Even if I do not know the relationship between the two, I still know that it is an important day."

Hiei knew what they wanted. They wanted to know who she was and the relationship he had with her. He could give them that much but right now he wanted to know how his mate was doing. He could hear nothing from the room she occupied.

"Her names Kagome," he said and they all turned to him. "She's a miko and my mate." They seemed shocked about this. He remembered the first time he made love to her. She had been a virgin then, untouched by any man, but him. It seemed like only yesterday that she was tending to his wounds, that she admitted to loving him and he admitted to loving her. "I've known her for two years now, but it seems like longer." A smile seemed to touch his lips. Oh how he loved her. It was because of her that he no longer felt rejected and it was because of her that he would finally admit to Yukina that he was her brother.

A wail pierced the air and Hiei was off, sprinting down the halls and into the room where Kagome now lay, a smile on her lips and cooing down at the crying bundle in her arms. She looked far more beautiful then to him. She was holding their child, smiling like everything was right in the world, and to him it was. He had sat by her side for eight long months, tending to her every need. Never once did he leave her side. He was too protective of her and the child. He could do nothing, but smile proudly before he sat behind his mate. He held her softly to him and looked down at the child in her arms. The child seemed to quiet then and looked up at him.

"She has my eye color, but I'm afraid she inherited that third eye of yours." She laughed then. It was true. The eye was peering up at him, a glow about it. She had his eyes as well and if it was true, she was forbidden like he was. The love he shared with this woman was forbidden but he didn't care and neither did she. "She has that dragon as well and your power, but I'm afraid, she doesn't take after me at all." She shook her head. "Where did my miko blood go?"

"She is like you," he whispered softly. "She stole my heart, just like you did." And he kissed her cheek. "I couldn't be happier." 

That is when they felt it. A pulse of power coming from her, but it seemed to wrap around them and they saw an orb glowing.

"Now this thing decides to act up." She pulled from her shirt a jewel and they saw it's power. This was what they were looking for. "As your guardian I'm ordering you to shut up." And it quieted down. "You're always causing me problems." She sighed. "For once I just wish for peace." And the jewel glew before vanishing. A true, pure wish being asked of it. So it faded away.

He saw Yukina. She seemed tired but happy that she had done well. 

"Yukina," he called and she looked to him. "I have news." She looked confused. "You should stop your search for your brother. He's been here all along." She looked confused more now. "He's sitting right in front of you." Her eyes took on recognition and she smiled before hugging him.

"So it is my niece I brought into the world." He nodded.

"I've decided to call her Kina," Kagome said. Hiei nodded and Yukina blushed. Genkai just shook her head before taking a picture of the four. This moment was just too precious to pass up.


	5. MirokuKagome, InuyashaSango

Summary: Inuyasha and Sango are separated from the others after an attack by Naraku.

Pairing: Sango/ Inuyasha, Kagome/ Miroku

Separation

He couldn't help it. She was in heat and it was driving him crazy. It didn't help any that he could see her breasts bouncing with every step she took. He just grumbled and tried his hardest to hold himself back and even that left him drained. He just couldn't understand this. Even Kagome didn't have this affect on him when she was in heat. As it was, he was fighting to not take her, but it was tempting, her hips swaying seductively, none of their companions with them, seeing as they were split up.

"We need to find them," she said, bringing him out of his perverted thoughts.

"I know, Sango," he said with a sigh. He really was trying so hard to not take her, even with her body telling him to do so.

She looked back at him with worry, hearing that he wasn't excited or eager about this. The internal struggle in his eyes caused concern to flood her so she stopped and placed a hand on his shoulder, not knowing what it was doing to him.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" She asked, concern flowing through.

He grumbled but didn't move away from her. Her scent was flooding his senses, driving him crazy and the hand on his shoulder made it even worse for him and the concern in her voice rang to him, causing everything to be pushed away.

"Damn it, Sango." He clenched his fist tightly, blood slowly dripping from them. "Do you know how hard it is for me right now?" He could feel his groin tighten painfully. "I can barely hold myself back." He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth painfully together. He growled when she stepped closer.

"What's wrong?"

He growled again. "Damn it, Sango. You're in heat. It does shit to my senses." She looked shocked. "Your damn body is just about telling me to take you." She blushed at this. "It's been hard restraining myself." He looked her in the eye, his molten golden gaze hazed over with lust, causing her blush to become more pronounced.

"But you'll end up hurting yourself that way," she said, worry still consuming her.

"I'm not willing to act on them. Miroku likes you in his own crazy way and I don't want to hurt Kagome again." He growled again, his body still betraying him. It hurt like hell but he could do nothing to soothe it away without feeling guilty about it later. "I may not love her the way she wants but I don't want to hurt her."

"I don't love Miroku. He's such a womanizer. He'd never settle for a single woman." She sighed. "I gave up on that a long time ago." She had a forlorn look on her face.

He growled again, her scent filled him so much that he was having a hard time breathing. He needed relief soon or he was going to explode. Sango saw this and her worry shown through. She stepped towards him, breasts pressed firmly against his chest. He growled at this, trying his hardest not to take her but she made it hard for him. He growled again when she brushed against his increasingly hardening member. It almost seemed like she was doing it on purpose.

"I have something to admit," Sango whispered, feeling the hardened member against her thighs. "I've been admiring you for some time now," she whispered huskily. "I've grown very fond of you." And she intentionally rubbed against his member, causing him to growl and him to continue to harden. "Some may say that I've become attracted to you." And she brushed her lips against his in a chaste kiss.

He growled and wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. She didn't object, replying to his kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck. He ached more now and could fell her warm core calling out to him, telling him to fill it and he wanted to oblige it completely. He just started to pull at her kimono, her hands pulling at his haori and hakamas. He didn't mind as they both found their clothes sliding away from their burning skin. The wind did nothing to cool them down. Only the passionate moment they shared extinguished the burning sensation that had been within the both of them.

Neither knew that one had witnessed their moment. She was a bit heart broken but knew she would never have his heart. This thought helped to ease the pain, but she could not tell Miroku, he would be heart broken. So she turned away and walked back to Miroku, who was making lunch for once. She liked the change for once, always being forced to cook for everyone.

"Any sign of them?" Miroku asked from his position by the fire.

"No," she said with a sad sigh. She didn't let it show that she was lying.

"Oh." He sighed and turned their lunch. "Perhaps tomorrow we'll find them."

"Maybe." She sat down, Shippo asleep next to Miroku and Kirara curled up with him in a blissful sleep.

They had meet up after a week, in which Kagome noticed the slight change between Inuyasha and Sango. They thought she didn't notice the visual exchanges they had, no matter how discrete they had made it, or the hushed conversations when they thought her, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara asleep, or how they both found "convenient" excuses to leave at the same time. Everyone else was convinced but not her. She just shook her head. This was pathetic watching them and she knew it so she just let them think she didn't know.

Right now both Sango and Inuyasha were gone, leaving Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara at camp. Miroku was currently cooking for everyone, taking it upon himself to do so every now and then, even if Kagome was the only one to seem to appreciate this. He chuckled when Kagome grinned at him, roasted fish in her hand. He could tell she enjoyed his cooking.

"Miroku, you've out done yourself this time," she said after finishing the fish.

"Thank you for the compliment, Lady Kagome," he said with a smile, not suspicious to Sango's and Inuyasha's prolonged absence.

Shippo liked the food too but was too busy stuffing his face to say anything to the monk. He didn't much care that Inuyasha was currently away, he only started arguments with Kagome anyway. He also figured Sango could take care of herself. He wasn't worried or suspicious, for which Kagome was glad. No one else seemed to notice this change, but she knew that eventually Miroku would come to find out what was going on between the hanyou and the demon slayer.

Time did pass and Miroku started to grow suspicious when he woke up in the middle of the night to find both Sango and Inuyasha gone. At first he brushed it off but when he noticed it happening far more often he got suspicious. So one night he followed them only to hear a feminine moan. He ducked behind a tree before looking into the small clearing. His eyes landed on the silver haired male and the demon slayer. Both were fondling each other. His eyes widened as he watched the woman he loved give the hanyou head. He didn't stay to see how far it would progress, instead deciding to return to camp. He didn't have the heart to tell Kagome about this.

He went back to sleep, not sure how he felt about this discovery. Of course he was hurt, but beyond that, nothing. He had a feeling he knew why she did what she did, but didn't know how long this had been going on. He wouldn't ask. He figured it was better if he didn't know. He just sighed and went to sleep.

Days passed and they continued to sneak off. He didn't want to tell Kagome but he was so tired of her being left in the dark so he approached her. She was cooking now, deciding to give him a break for once. She didn't seem fazed by the disappearance of Sango and Inuyasha. He wondered why.

"Kagome, I have something to tell you," he said out of the blue. "Inuyasha and Sango…"

"I already know," she said, cutting him off. "I knew for some time now."

"Oh." He looked at her, her face unfazed. Instead she was focused on cooking. "You aren't hurt by this?" She shook her head.

"I've been over him for a while now," she admitted as she made sure the food didn't burn. "He's always a jerk anyways." She finally looked up at him, concern in those sapphire orbs of hers. "How are you, Miroku?" She asked, knowing he was probably hurting.

"I know why she has done what she did," he replied calmly. "She thinks I will never stay with a single woman. I know I'm a terrible flirt, but you would be too if you didn't have long to live." He looked thoughtful. "I can't blame her though."

"Miroku." Kagome sighed. She could see he was hurt, despite how much he tried to hide it. She just hugged him, trying in her own way to soothe his pain. "I'm always here for you," she whispered and she felt his arms wrap around her, his tears starting to soak her shirt.

He confided in her more over the next few days, telling her of his inner turmoil. He only did this when Sango and Inuyasha were away and when Shippo was too wrapped up in whatever he was doing. This was one of those days. Sango was "getting water" and Inuyasha was "gathering wood for a fire." Shippo was content in the lollipop Kagome gave him. Kirara was off hunting. She did that often, sensing the time the two needed.

Soon he openly asked her to walk with him, even with Sango and Inuyasha there. She would look at them before standing and accepting, both walking into the forest. She knew he needed to confide in her once more and she was willing to listen.

"What is it, Miroku?" She looked him in the eye.

"I've decided something," he replied in thought.

"Decided what?" She was somewhat confused.

"To give up on Sango. She so readily gave up on me for Inuyasha." He sighed. "She didn't think I was able to settle down on one female. But even a cursed womanizer like me could stick to a single female." It was true. Since traveling alone with Kagome he had not touched a single female, including her. And once he found out about Sango and Inuyasha, he was less tempted, seeing where it landed him. "We never really talked and I never felt I could tell her anything, let alone be myself around her." He sighed, a bit confused about his feelings. The ones he had for Sango had faded away into nothingness and now he seemed to have a new light. A light that was always there, that allowed him to cry on their shoulder, a light that always told him everything was going to be fine in the end, a light that cared about his feelings and never pushed him away. His new light stood right before his very eyes.

"And I've decided my heart belongs to someone else." She seemed confused and he couldn't help but chuckle. She was just too adorable.

"Who?" But before she could finish that thought a pair of velvet soft lips were upon hers in a chaste kiss. The confession now made clear.


	6. SasoriKagome One Sided

Summary: He was obsessed with puppets. He had found her beautiful and wanted her to remain that way forever.

Pairing: Kagome/Sasori (one sided)

Puppet Master

He sat in his room, his partner making his clay explosives again. He paid him no mind and just continued to tweak his puppet. He wanted to upgrade his puppets as it was to make them stronger. He smirked at his progress. It wasn't his best puppet or his favorite but that didn't matter. This was his art.

He was on a mission now as it was. Deidara was blowing things up again. There mission was to capture a jinchuuriki and this one happened to be a female. She was beautiful if he said so himself. She had long black hair and sapphire eyes. There was a weird chakra around her, but she seemed sad as it was and when they confronted her, she had put up no fight. It was not weird for a jinchuuriki to feel abandoned but most had fought not to be captured. Deidara didn't much complain though. He had blown a man up that had been chasing her.

"Let's go, Deidara." The girl at his side was quiet, but they knew her name because the man had been screaming it. It was Kagome.

He watched as she lay in the weird blue light as the bijuu was removed from her. She did not cry out in pain like the first one had, instead remaining silent. The thing that was screaming was the spirit as it fought to go back into it's host. Most bijuu didn't want to be held in a body but this one was different. It wanted back into it's host, but it was done in moments. He looked as her body hit the floor, not moving. The others minus Deidara were gone so he approached the body and decided then that she would become a part of his collection, his most treasured puppet.

He looked at Sakura, telling her information but thinking about that puppet. It was his favorite and most prized puppet. It did as he commanded but it would never love him.


	7. SesshomaruKagome: The Promise Ring

Summary: They were high school sweet hearts. What could go wrong?

Pairing: Kagome/ Sesshomaru

The Promise Ring

She had been dating him since middle school, she was in her last year of high school now. She had thought that they would be together forever, he had given her a promise ring to prove it. The vow he had made on that ring was to one day marry her, start a family, and to forever love her, but why was she in so much pain now?

The reason was because of what she saw before her. There he was, her boyfriend. He seemed to be kissing someone else that she recognized. This girl was Kagura, her "supposed" best friend. But what kind of friend kissed their best friend's boyfriend?

She turned away and left, the pain from the scene overwhelming her heart. She had silent tears crawling down her cheeks as she walked home, her school uniform being ruffled by the wind and her hair swaying. She no longer cared if anyone saw her tears. She was with a newly broken heart and there was no way to heal it now. She could feel the metal on her finger. The promise ring. It was worth nothing now, but she couldn't take it off. She loved him too much to do so. 'He promised to love me as long as we lived,' she thought.

She entered her room and closed the door. The room was dark but her thoughts were darker. She closed the window and took out a knife. She slit both of her wrists before laying face down on the floor, blood collecting around her. And in her blood she wrote two words before the life left her. No flashing of her life before her very eyes, no one home to console her, no body to stop this tragedy.

_The Next Day_

He came home from school. He hadn't seen his girlfriend since the day before. It was unusual since she never missed a day of school in her life. He just sighed and entered his room. He sat in his chair by his desk as he pulled out his homework. He could hear a television on in the next room. It was probably his father watching the news. He couldn't just sit there. He was worried about his soon to be fiancée. The ring was in his pocket now, he just needed the right time to ask her.

He walked into the room with his father and started towards the phone when something on the news stopped him.

"Last night an eighteen-year-old, Higurashi Kagome was found dead in her room. It seemed that the young and talented woman had committed suicide. The reason for it is still unknown. She had so much going for her. She could have been a model or an actress, maybe even a singer, so why did her dreams end so abruptly? All we know is that in her own blood and right beside her were two words. You promised. Back to you in the studio."

He stopped dead in his tracks. It couldn't be true. She had no reason to kill herself. Why would she do this? But then he remembered. 'You promised.' His eyes widened. She had seen him with Kagura and had mistaken what had happened. She must have thought that he was seeing her and hadn't had seen the whole thing. She didn't see him push Kagura away from him. He should have gone to her house to see her. He was so stupid.

He left the room and locked himself in his own room before he cried out. He smashed his hand roughly into the desk, causing the wood to splinter. He saw the picture of him and Kagome. She was smiling as he held her to his chest. He picked it up and tears crawled down his cheeks and splattered on the picture. He clutched onto it with all his life. He sat on his bed and picked up a piece of broken mirror and slit his wrists. He wrote on the wall in his own blood, "I'm sorry, Koishi." And with his last breath he looked to the sky and held to the picture of them with all his might.

_The Next Day_

They came into school. He was not there. They didn't know why but right now they were sitting in class. The television was on and they were watching the news.

"Last night an eighteen-year-old, Takahima Sesshomaru was found dead in his bedroom. I can't help but think that this suicide is the same as the Higurashi Kagome's case. Only this time he wrote on the wall in his own blood I'm sorry, Koishi. Also in his hand was a picture of him and the late Higurashi Kagome. In his pockets investigators found what looked to be an engagement ring. It is sad to say that life has been cruel to these two young love birds. Back to you in the station."

The class all started to whisper. It seemed that Sesshomaru was going to ask Kagome to marry him. Kagura looked guilty. She knew he was going to ask Kagome to marry him. He came to her and she had kissed him. She knew Kagome was there, that's why she did it. Secretly she was in love with Sesshomaru but could never tell him. She thought if she kissed him he would realize what he was missing but now she regretted it. She had caused the death of her best friend and the man she secretly loved, but she knew she could never take her life like they did. She didn't deserve to share the same death as the two lovers.

_Else where_

_She turned and spotted the man she loved but tears came to her eyes. She couldn't face him._

"_Kagome, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I never meant to break a promise to you." He came up behind her. "Kagura kissed me. I didn't know she was going to do that. I had pushed her away and yelled at her. I told her… I told her I could only love you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. "I was going to ask you to marry me but it's too late now." He opened the case and looked down at the ring._

"_It's never too late for anything." She hugged him as he slipped the ring on her finger. Together they walked off into the distance, a gate closing behind them. The two lovers were together once more._


	8. SesshomaruKagome: Love Over Time

Summary: They're graduating from high school now and have hidden their feelings from the world. Will time change this?

Pairing: Kagome/ Sesshomaru

Love Over Time

She had known him a long time, maybe since elementary school. She had to be honest with herself, she completely had a crush on him for the longest time and now they were graduating from high school. She knew he was going away overseas to study abroad and she wasn't sure what she was going to do. She had so much going for her, but she did know that she wanted to be with him always.

Fate hadn't made it that way though. He had forgotten about her come the later years in elementary school, about fifth or sixth grade. His mother had died but for unknown reasons and he had found out later that year that his father had another son a few years younger than him. Not to mention he had dated some chick by the name of Kagura. She didn't know what he saw in her, or maybe it was the fact that she had something on him, but that didn't last long and he was single again. She was happy about that but she would never tell him that. In fact she had kept to herself most of the time.

Right now, however, she was looking out at everyone. This was the time that she was graduating and she had to give some big speech. Right now, she was looking at him. He was in the seat beside hers. As to how she had beat him academically was a mystery. He always seemed to know more, but she guessed it had to do with all the hard work and extra classes she took. In all honesty, she did it to impress him, but he only looked the same, so stoic and emotionless. It wasn't fair how she seemed to always lose. She couldn't help that now though.

"It was a great pleasure being here at this school. Sadly enough we leave this place for something new. It wasn't easy and I admit that at times I wanted to give up, but being here made me realize that it isn't all bad. I was able to pull through each day because I had such great people around." She smiled, glad that she could keep her voice so calm and calculating. "But mostly I miss the times we shared together. We have many memories in these halls, in the classrooms, and the outside areas. It is all memories I shall hold in my heart. To everyone, I will miss you all. Thank you." And she smiled her winning smile and walked away from the pedestal. She held back her tears and took her seat as he walked forward and to the pedestal. It was his turn.

"I don't have too many words, like Higurashi did. I can only say that we leave this place now. This is the end to a time I have no opinion on." And he turned away and went back to his seat. He only spoke what he wanted, nothing more. They understood that about him and did nothing to get anything else out of him.

She looked away from him as he walked back to his seat. She never knew his thoughts on her or what could have been, only that he wanted to leave behind those that he saw as idiots and a waste of time and air. She was probably one of those people, and with that she sighed. She would never be able to tell him how she felt. She never did anything to inconvenience another person. They told her she was too kind. The guys had a crush on her but they never pursued her for the fact that they felt she was too good for them, even if she did come from a middle class family. She figured that he didn't like her for the fact that he was so high class and she was middle class. The two didn't mix. Whatever the reason, she didn't care. She just wished that she had a first kiss or a boyfriend. She wasn't lucky enough to have either. It depressed her sometimes but it helped her to focus on her school, but her future she hadn't decided yet.

Graduation had ended soon though, and she was walking away from the crowd. She didn't want to be there or she would cry. She didn't want that so she would just leave. Even her mother was busy and her brother was at school, and her grandfather was taking care of the shrine. She was truly alone now. He was as well since his father was busy with his business and his half brother was at school.

She walked away and sat on a bench beneath a sakura tree. She sighed and watched as the blossoms fell around her. She took no notice to it though as she sighed and looked into her lap. It was such a sad day for her. Such a happy day and she was all alone at the front of the school as everybody else celebrated together. She didn't much care though. She was going to leave this place too. It hurt her to stay here because it reminded her too much of the one she would never have. She would rather live alone then be miserable with the memories of a man she would never be able to have.

He saw her sitting alone on the bench in front of the school. Of course he knew her from so long ago. He knew her first name and that she was yet to be touched by a single man. She was a flower amongst the rocks and stones of a quarry. He didn't know why he acted like she wasn't there after his mother's death. He remembered how she tried to cheer him up but he gave her the cold shoulder and walked away as if she didn't exist. He remembered everything from elementary school up until now. In middle school, she was a bit shy but the guys still had a crush on her. She was first in the class then too. In high school it changed a little. She was still the flower but she had bloomed. She would smile and greet everyone with such cheerfulness and politeness. She was top through out high school too. Not only that but she did sports and she was a great singer.

Secretly, he liked her. He was glad when he got Kagura off his back. She was blackmailing him and when he finally got what she had on him he ended it with a smirk. He didn't have to put up with her anymore and he was back to focusing on how to get her to like him. He didn't have to do much in truth, he just had to see that she did like him. She never told him so he was left in the dark, and now that they were leaving he had to make sure she knew how he felt. He approached her and watched as the sakura floated around her. Some of the pedals fell in her hair and stayed, causing her to look more the angel she was. He was going to tell her and see what happened.

She looked up when she noticed the shadow that seemed to loom over her. She was surprised to see him standing over her. It kind of startled her for a minute.

"Ano, Sesshomaru." She stood, some of the pedals falling from her hair. She looked up at him. Boy was he tall compared to her. "You need something?"

His name from her lips and in her voice sounded so wonderful to him. He wanted to hear it again.

"Sesshomaru?" His name again and he was yet to reply. She was beginning to think that he was mocking her.

"Hmm." He looked down at the flower before him before he decided to act. He tilted her chin up just a little more with his thumb and pointer finger before leaning down ever so slightly. He took a single glance at her blush filled cheeks before placing his lips softly on hers. She seemed to relax and her eyes fluttered closed as he wrapped his other arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. She didn't resist, fitting perfectly in his arms. He closed his eyes and took in her sakura and vanilla scent. It was heaven to him. But all kisses must come to an end and theirs did.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered softly, cheeks still red. She couldn't look at him now.

"Kagome." The sound of him saying her name brought her attention back to him. "I leave soon." She nodded slowly, not wanting him to say goodbye.

"I do as well," she said softly, trying to fight the tears that threatened to spill.

"Do not cry," he said as the first tear fell.

"I can't help it," she whispered again, another tear falling and gliding away on the wind, like the sakura pedals.

"This isn't goodbye. This is a see you later." And he brushed away her tears with his thumb. He turned and walked away as more tears crawled down her cheeks. She couldn't help it anymore. She cried.

Years Later

He walked down the street and into a bar. He had just got done with night classes. His days were busy and his nights occupied with school. Time hadn't been too kind to him. It caused his heart to ache but none could really tell. In his wallet was a picture of Kagome. He was yet to see her, even when he went home for vacation. He knew her family lived on a shrine but he couldn't find her anywhere. They had said she hadn't been home in years, that she would send postcards every now and then, but beyond that, nothing else. It was depressing. He had really wanted to see her again but wasn't so lucky in doing so. He just rubbed his temples.

She entered the bar and sat beside him on the stool. She wasn't new to this bar but she wasn't a regular either. This was her seventh time to this bar. Her autograph was on the wall behind the counter. She watched the bartender approach her with a glass in hand. It was a little slow today. And she was yet to see who it was she sat beside.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Malibu and pineapple juice," she said. And he nodded as he mixed the drink and placed it before her.

"It's nice to see you again. Doing another tour?"

"Of course." She smiled. "I got to make a living some how."

He recognized the voice of the woman next to him and he looked at her from the corner of his eye before his eyes widened slightly. The glass he held in his hand was no longer in his hand but shattering all over the floor. It was her. After so many years she was here next to him now.

"So how many days are you here this time?" He started to clean another glass.

"Just until Saturday. My schedule has been busy with the tours and promoting and everything." She sighed as she sipped her drink. "I don't even have time to go home." Her eyes became sad. "I haven't seen anyone from home since I left for here with nothing. I was lucky to find those guys." She chuckled. "All because they were looking for a vocalist."

"You have a great voice, Kagome, that's why everyone here always plays your songs on the juke box." Sesshomaru's eyes widened. That's why he felt so eased when he came in here. It was always her voice that was in his ears.

"Yeah." She sighed, sad again.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her, already seeing the look on his other customers face. He seemed so speechless.

"I miss him," she said softly.

"Who is him?" He looked to see Sesshomaru's reaction and saw him ease a bit.

"Sesshomaru," was the one word she said. It was the word that brought a smile to his face.

She felt arms wrap around her and she tensed. "Don't you recognize me, Kagome." That was enough to ease her and cause her tears to fall.

"Sesshomaru." She turned and hugged him. "I didn't know where to find you."

"I'm here now." And he kissed her softly. "I don't want you to leave."

"I have to. I have a living to make."

"Then marry me."

"What?" It was sudden.

"Marry me."

"But…"

"Marry me."

She continued to cry but she was smiling now.

"Marry me," he said more softly.

"I will." And she hugged him tightly, the bartender smiled at this. Seeing two of the most famous people get engaged was a memorable moment. So much so that he took a picture of it and both signed it, saying that this was the spot that they had gotten engaged.

The two did marry later down the line and was together for the rest of their lives. They were forever faithful and had four kids. But mostly, they were happy together.


	9. YusukeKagome

Summary: He thought she'd wait for him, but she got tired of him always being gone. She was tired of him going to see someone else, he couldn't forget his first love. Two lonely and hurt souls meet.

Pairing: Yusuke/Kagome

He stopped in his tracks, the flowers he held in his hands dropping to the floor. Before him was a sight he thought he would never see. It looked to be who he thought was his girlfriend with another man. He saw her eyes come to his form as she and the guy she was with approached. He looked hurt but scowled. They didn't even break up.

"Keiko, what is the meaning of this?" He asked. He had tried to hide his pain but it was apparent.

"Yusuke." She looked a bit sad. "I can't just sit around and wait for you anymore. We've been over for months now. It would be better if you forgot about me and moved on." She brushed passed him with the brown haired boy. He dropped the flowers and at that moment it started to pour. The sky darkened and the people that had been in the street scattered for shelter. He didn't, just walking through the streets, the flowers forgotten in the street.

She looked at the sight before her, tears welling but she refused to let them fall. They finally fell when he marked the only one he ever truly loved. She turned and ran as it started to pour. She made it to the well and jumped in. A blue light engulfed her and she landed on the bottom of the well soaked to the bone and just as cold, but she was numb inside and felt none of it. She simply crawled out of the well and to the house, the rain continuing to pound down on her. She entered the house and did not pay mind to her worried family, instead climbing the stairs to her room, where she had shed off the wet clothes and climbed into bed.

She did not wish to talk to anyone right now. They would only say they knew how she felt, when they did not know how it felt to be hurt as much as she had been hurt. Her heart was broken and could probably never be fixed. She rolled over and allowed sleep to claim her.

He started to worry over his friend. Yusuke had been in a bad mood for weeks now, and lately they had not been getting any missions. It was quiet and they no longer had school to attend, seeing as they were now twenty. He was trying to convince his friend to go out with him and the others, seeing as they all needed a break. He gave in begrudgingly. He wouldn't get all decked out, just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He wasn't trying to impress anyone anyways. He would try to get his mind off of the Keiko situation. A few drinks would help that.

She ran through the park, a demon hot on her heels. She had to get the demon away from the city to make sure nothing happened to any innocent people. She collided with a group of boys but pushed through them and kept running, never looking at them. The demon that was chasing her looked human enough. That was how she knew he was strong. She turned quickly into and empty alley and came to a dead end. She turned and smirked at the demon. She got in a basic fighting stance as the demon approached slowly. She would kill this demon then return home. There was nothing else to do, seeing as the karate class she took was over for the day, and her kendo class had been canceled. She would meditate after she got home, then shower and sleep. She would stick to her vow never to love another two timing man, or any man, for years to come. How that would change soon, she did not know.

They noticed the girl run through and looked to see some man wearing sun glasses at night chasing her. They turned and they followed after the two to find that the guy had cornered the girl in an alley with a dead end. But she seemed to be smirking and had moved into a fighting stance. They watched as the man stopped, a chuckle coming from him.

"Miko Kagome, give me the jewel and no harm shall come to you." He seemed to look over the girl. "Perhaps I can even rid you of the other burden you carry." She glared and he chuckled again.

"I cannot give the jewel to you or any demon." Her eyes narrowed on him before he leapt forward with an attack. The males made to move but soon the demon had been pushed up against the wall by the smaller female. "You should not underestimated me, just because I am a human female. You die now." She rammed her glowing blue fist into the demons gut and he exploded into ash. She seemed to dust herself off before noticing their presence. She brushed past them and continued on her way home.

They had been surprised that she had defeated the demon so quickly and walked past them as if it was nothing. They didn't know who she was only that she was a miko, which were said to be extinct, and that her name was Kagome. They did not know where she had gotten her training but she had was strong from the little they had seen. It surprised them, more so Yusuke. No woman he knew ever fought and she seemed extremely angry.

At that moment the communicator in their pocket s had gone off and Botan had appeared out of no where, opening a portal before she was even told to. They walked through and looked at the baby sitting behind the desk. He was sucking on a pacifier furiously, a thick nervousness surrounding him.

"What now?"

"Well, a demon escaped the makai and was heading towards a shrine. He looks completely human. I think he might be after a female with a jewel of some sorts."

"It's already a bit late for that," the red head of the group said. "A woman around our age purified a demon a few moments ago."

"Purified?" His eyes widened. "You must locate her. I believe I know who it is. Go. Find the woman." He shooed them through a portal and they decided to see if either of the demons in their group could track her. They had a scent to go off of, and knew what she looked like. How hard could it be to find her?

They had looked for her for a week but had not found her. They were giving up hope. They had split up, hoping that if they covered more ground they would have found her sooner. That hadn't been the case so far. And it didn't help Yusuke since he always saw Keiko everywhere. Right now she was across the street kissing the guy she had seen him with weeks before. It angered him but his hurt out weighed it.

"He finally gave up on me," a voice said beside him. He looked to see that it was the girl they had been looking for. "It is about time, but is your pain worth them being together?" He turned to her now. "I know you and your friends have been looking for me. It is funny because I have been watching all of you up until now. Your pain called out to me. It feels similar to my own." She looked at his shocked eyes. "Heart break hurts, doesn't it?" He saw the sad look in her eyes. "I should know since I have experienced it time and time again at the hands of the same man."

"What are you talking about?" He was a bit disgruntled.

"You suffer from heartache because she is happy with another. I have faced heartache because the man I loved loves another. It is similar." She turned away. "Koenma is the one that sent you and your friends to find me. We shouldn't keep him waiting much longer." A portal appeared and they walked through it. Koenma was surprised by their sudden appearance. He choked and sputtered before settling again. "You really are unprepared, Koenma."

"Kagome!" He jumped on his desk. "You found her!"

"More like she found me." He rubbed the back of his head.

"You seem to be keeping them out of the loop again, Koenma. But whatever. I'm going home." She opened a portal and was gone.

He sighed as he sat on a park bench. He was lonely again. The others had been told not to look for her, that she would come and go as she pleases. What Kagome had said had touched him. He would have liked to talk to her more, given the chance. He sighed again.

"Don't look so glum," a voice said next to him. "I got over it, it doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt. You need something to get your mind off of it." She stood. "Come on." And she dragged him to the nearest club. "It'll help us both forget." She bought them both a drink and when that drink was done she had dragged him on the dance floor and started to dance. He was a little stiff, not use to dancing with a woman that wasn't Keiko. "Relax and just follow me." She started to rock against him and he had to admit that it felt good. He started to relax and had let himself go. "That isn't so bad, now is it?" She smiled and picked up the pace as the tempo changed a bit.

They had not seen Yusuke for a week now. They had wondered why, that is until they walked into their usual club. He saw Yusuke dancing with a woman. They stood off to the side and watched as the woman turned and faced Yusuke. They saw that his eyes were hazy and focused on the petite woman. She seemed to move down his form before coming back up, Yusuke's hands on her hips again. They had to get him alone so they could talk about who he was dancing with. The song seemed to end and the woman walked off towards the bar and they saw their chance.

"Yusuke, what are you doing here?" Kuwabara asked. "What about Keiko-chan?"

"Me and Keiko are over. I came here to dance and have a good time." He looked to see Kagome looking for him. She seemed to have spotted him and approached carrying two drinks.

"Here, Yusuke." She handed him the drink before drinking hers. "I see your friends have found you."

"Yeah, well I haven't exactly been talking to them for the past week."

"We'd like to know why as well," Kurama said.

"That would be my fault," Kagome said. "I've been dragging him around to different places this past week."

"How can you do this to Keiko," Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Actually, she was the one that ended it. She's seeing some guy. Why should I feel bad if I can have a good time with Kagome and never argue over little things." Kagome blushed. It felt good not to argue with someone over going home. "Besides, wasn't you guys that said I needed to get out more."

"Yusuke does have a point."

"Come on, Yusuke. I like this song." She drug him away to dance with her, his friends watching as the two danced. They even saw the heated kiss the two had shared. It was an odd sight to them, but at least their friend was happy again.


	10. NarakuKagome

FMLYHM-Kagome/Naraku. Read to find out.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha made love to the woman that resembled her greatly, or that she resembled greatly. She held back her tears and turned before leaving the sight behind. She didn't need to see that.

You could've been the real one

You could've been the one enough for me

You could've been the free one

(the broken down and sick one)

Remnant of a vacant life

She found herself cornered, a cliff behind her and her enemy standing before her. She had no where to go and there was no one to save her. She was pathetic and weak, or so Inuyasha always said. She could hear every degrading comment he ever said to her echoing in her ears. She wanted to scream out and cry but she did neither. She would not let this man see her weak.

He made a sudden move to her and soon had her throat in his hand, his malevolent aura crashing in around her. She felt his hand tighten and her feet leave the ground. She gripped at his wrist, nails digging into flesh. She tried to will her purification powers to the surface but couldn't. She could see her vision beginning to go black. She didn't want it to end like this.

You come around when you find me faithless

You come around when you find me faceless

Fuck me like you hate me

(dig it up and tear it down)

Dig it up and hold me out

Fuck me like you hate me

(dig it up and tear it down)

I love the sound when you come undone

He had taken the girl hostage thinking Inuyasha would come for her. She was chained to the wall in one of the rooms. He grew disgruntled when Inuyasha had not shown up and he had gone to investigate why. He had not expected to see what he had. Before his eyes was Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo was naked and pushed up against a tree. He could see Inuyasha's naked form in front of her, clearly penetrating her, if her legs around his waist was anything to go by. He grew angry and stormed away, his vision more red than it usually was.

You could've been the next one

(God only knows)

You could've been the one to comprehend me

You could've been the only one

(the broken down and sick one)

You could've been the one who I lie with

He stormed into his castle and moved through the halls quickly. He came to the room of which he had the girl chained in. He could see the chain hang from the wall and followed it to a darker corner to see the girl sitting there in a fetal position. He approached and she stood, trying to sink further into the wall. It failed because he hoisted her over his shoulder and he walked towards the bed. He tossed her on the bed before pouncing on her. He ripped the clothes from her form. He was upset and this was the only way he could think of to get rid of the anger.

He pinned her down as she struggled beneath him. He was turned on by her fruitless struggling and soon pinned her hands over his head with one of his own. Using his knees he separated her legs. She continued to struggle, trying to stop him from what she knew he was going to do. But she was not strong enough and he easily forced himself into her, breaking the virgin barrier. She cried out in pain and it egged him on. He rammed in and out of her roughly, causing more blood to spill than necessary. The fact that she was tight helped him none, instead the friction caused him great pleasure.

He forced himself deeper into her. His claws bit into her hip as he shuddered with pleasure. He groaned and released his seed, his anger sated for the moment. He pulled free of her and dressed, not even looking at her crumpled form as she sobbed. He knew she didn't want it but he didn't care. How she felt didn't matter to him.

You come around when you finally face this

You come around when you find me faceless

Fuck me like you hate me

(dig it up and tear it down)

Dig it up and hold me out

Fuck me like you hate me

(dig it up and tear it down)

Don't make a sound 'til I come undone

His treatment of her did nothing. He was angry because Kikyo was sleeping with Inuyasha and she was hurt because Inuyasha was sleeping with Kikyo. That hurt was more than the pain Naraku brought on her when he decided to take his anger out on her sexually. She was fed up with Inuyasha though. She didn't care anymore.

You'll never break me

You'll never break me

You'll never break me

You could've been the real one

You could've been the last one I'd lie with

You could've been the old one

I should've been the one who died

Kagome straddled him. He looked up at her naked form, the collar and chain still dangling from her neck. He stopped looking at her and allowed his head to fall back. She was riding him with so much hate and anger and it turned him on. He allowed it to happen and when she came and sat on top of him still panting. He pulled her off and soon pinned her down. He entered her again and went at it. He could hear her begging him to be harder, to be rougher, that she wanted more. He gave it to her. He knew that Inuyasha and Kikyo were gentle with each other, but he knew he corrupted Kagome. She would want this and no other man would ever be able to please her like he could.

You come around when you finally face this

You come around when you find me faceless

Fuck me like you hate me

(dig it up and tear it down)

Dig it up and hold me out

Fuck me like you hate me

(dig it up and tear it down)

I love the sound when you come undone

Fuck me like you hate me

(fuck you like you hate me)

Fuck me like you hate me

(you'll never break me)

Fuck me like you hate me

(dig it up, tear it down)

You'll come around when you find me faceless

Author's Note:

FMLYHM= Fuck Me Like You Hate Me. It is a song by Seether on their album Finding Beauty in Negative Places. I recommend listening to the song and you'll understand why this is the way it is.


	11. JuromaruKagome

Creep-Kagome/Juromaru: Weird, I know but it is hardly ever done. By the way, this takes place in the present day.

He was in the hallway looking at her. She was beautiful and kind, but she would never be his. He didn't understand why. Perhaps it was because he was mute. Him being mute made him have no confidence. Not to mention how he looked scared many people away. It was no wonder he never met her eye.

When you were here before

Couldn't look you in the eye

You're just like an angel

Your skin makes me cry

He looked at her as she ran. She was graceful and she gave it her all. It was no wonder she was one of the most popular girls in the school, and with a boy friend that was just as popular. His name had been Inuyasha Taisho, the second son of Touga Taisho. He was arrogant and rude but also two faced. He seemed a decent guy in front of Kagome, but behind her back he was a bully, and he happened to be the one on the end of that bullying. He hated it.

You float like a feather

In a beautiful world

I wish I was special

You're so fucking special

He didn't know what he did to deserve the name calling. They were calling him a creep and a weird as they punched him repeatedly in the stomach and face. It was Inuyasha and his lackies, minus one. He was the ever sensible but perverted Miroku. He was dating a chick named Sango and had a tendency to grope Sango and only Sango. He would never cheat on Sango, unlike Inuyasha, who was cheating on Kagome with a girl at another school by the name of Kikyo. He knew this because he had seen them necking at a park a day after school. He had told her he was at practice late. It was a lie.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" A voice asked. It was her. The girl he had a crush on for as long as he could remember. "Stop that this instant." She ran up to see them holding him up by the arms and blood trickling down his lip. "Let him go." They dropped him and walked away. "Are you alright, Juromaru-kun?" She pulled out a handkerchief and started to clean away the blood. She took special care to him and soon it was done. "There." She stood and helped him up. He looked into her eyes but looked down again. He could never meet her eye.

But I 'm a creep

I 'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here

He got used to the beatings. It didn't hurt so much anymore, especially when it was Kagome that had helped him afterwards. But he had wished that there was more to it, but there wouldn't ever be more between them. He shouldn't get his hopes up. He could try to change himself, but even then he wouldn't know if that would work.

I don't care if it hurts

I want to have control

I want a perfect body

I want a perfect soul

He was sick now and unable to go to school. He wondered if she noticed he wasn't there. Probably not. No one cared about him but his brother, Kageromaru. He highly doubted she noticed. He couldn't speak to her anyways. He was born unable to speak. The doctors had said his voice box was not fully developed and wouldn't further develop. He coughed again but no sound came. His throat was sore and his nose was runny and his head was hurting him greatly. He groaned silently and looked to his door when his brother walked in. Behind his brother, whose growth was stunted because he was born several months premature, was Kagome. She seemed to have something for him.

"This should help you." She placed down a bag and inside was things for herbal tea and other things. "I hope you get better." She bowed and turned before leaving.

I want you to notice

When I'm not around

You're so fucking special

I wish I was special

He stood behind a tree watching Inuyasha make out with the Kikyo chick. He could see Kagome approaching. He wanted to stop her but couldn't.

But I'm a creepI'm a weirdoWhat the hell am I doing here?I don't belong here

She watched her boyfriend make out with her own cousin. Tears came to her eyes and she turned before running off. She couldn't face this anymore. She knew something was wrong when he stopped spending so much time with her, but she never expected this.

She's running out again

She's running out

She run, run, run run

Run

He still had her handkerchief. He had washed it by hand until all the blood was gone and it was again a pristine white. He folded it neatly and stuck it in his left breast pocket for safe keeping. It was close to his heart. He couldn't help it. She was always so nice to him and she seemed to be the only one to notice him. He wanted to give her everything, but couldn't. He didn't know how to give her everything. He couldn't even show her how he felt. He wanted her to know how he felt.

Whatever makes you happy

Whatever you want

You're so fucking special

I wish I was special

He decided that since he couldn't speak to her, he would show her, so he walked up to her after class and looked her in the eye. She seemed confused but soon he leaned down and kissed her. He took her hand and placed it over his heart, where her handkerchief was. He pulled back and caressed her cheek with his free hand, trying so hard to tell her how he felt. She just smiled. "I never saw you as a creep or a weirdo."

But I'm a creep

I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here

I don't belong here

Author's Corner:

The song used here is Creep by Radiohead. It got me thinking and it might get you thinking too.


	12. KagomeMiroku, SangoInuyashaKikyo

Pairing: Kagome/Miroku, Sango/Inuyasha/Kikyo

Summary: Sequel to Separation. This was on my mind for a while. May contain some adult themes.

He looked to her sleeping form. She was curled in her sleeping bag with Shippo and Kirara, whom had taken to sleeping with Kagome and Shippo since Sango was often gone at night, and Kirara didn't like the smell that often covered Sango now. She liked Kagome's pure scent, even if it was mingled with Miroku's sandal wood smell, where as Sango and Inuyasha always smelled of sex and a musk. Miroku's scent hadn't been riddled with sadness or despair, rather he was far more confident of his survival, especially since he and Kagome had started working on her miko powers. They were growing, as was the innocent relationship between them. Shippo was innocently naïve to it, but Kirara knew, and Inuyasha and Sango were away long enough for them to train and share intimate glances. But in their presence it was different, not that they noticed much of the two anyways, with their glances always being towards each other.

"You're getting better, Kagome," Miroku complimented.

"Thank you," she smiled at him pleasantly and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Neither dared to go further than that, especially not right now. "Sango and Inuyasha are heading back now." He nodded and as the two entered the clearing Kagome approached her bag.

"I'll start dinner, why don't you go bathe. If I'm not mistaken there is a hot spring close by," Miroku commented.

"Thank you, Miroku." She left with her bathing supplies.

"I think I'll bathe as well," Sango commented. "Don't you dare spy on me, Miroku," she threatened as she left in the same direction.

He noticed Inuyasha throwing a threatening look at him, as if daring him to look.

"Quit with the hostility, Inuyasha," Miroku said as he kindled the fire and speared the fish Kirara and Shippo had caught, even though Inuyasha and Sango said they were getting the fish. He set them to cook over the fire after covering them in herbs and spices. He watched the fish closely, ignoring Inuyasha's glare.

Sango looked to Kagome. She didn't seem nearly as hurt as she usually was and she noticed the state of Kagome's body, where once it was soft curves it was now toned. Her abs were also toned and the gleam in her eyes was brighter. She hummed to herself as she scrubbed her body and lathered her hair with shampoo.

"Kagome, you should be careful, Miroku might come spy on us." Kagome knew Sango was only thinking of herself.

"I highly doubt that," Kagome said as she rinsed out the soap and let the shampoo set. Her legs were hairless naturally. "He has changed quite a bit." She smiled at the hidden meaning.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

'Of course you wouldn't notice,' Kagome thought as she dunked under, washing out all of the shampoo. "I'm heading back to camp." She dressed quickly and brought her stuff back as Sango sat in the springs.

Kagome entered the clearing to see Miroku watching the fish, Inuyasha still glaring at Miroku. "Quit glaring, Inuyasha, Miroku hasn't done anything wrong." She sat next to Miroku, enough space to not be obvious that they had feelings for each other. "It smells good, Miroku-kun." He smiled at her and handed her one. Shippo approached and sat between them and Miroku handed him a fish as well. He grabbed one for himself as Kagome put some on the log next to her for Kirara to eat. She simply meowed her thanks before eating the offered fish. Minutes later Sango walked into the clearing. Her hair was wet and she thought it weird that Miroku had not tried to spy on her in the hot spring. She picked up a fish for herself and started to eat it, sitting close to Miroku. She was expecting him to grope her, but nothing happened.

Miroku and Kagome were taking a walk after dinner. This had been the norm for them for the past couple of months. They would go for a walk and talk quietly. Some days he would profuse his love for her and others he would link pinkies with her. He wasn't bold enough to hold her hand. She would smile up at him softly and kiss him chastely before they would start talking again. Inuyasha used this time to go off. Sango would watch camp.

Tonight was different though, because Kagome pushed him against a tree gently and tiptoed before kissing him, a little shyly, but not as chastely as before. Miroku's hands found their way to her waist and that was where they stayed as he deepened the kiss. Her fingers became tangled in his hair, but he didn't mind. He liked this kiss very much, but it stayed innocent. Thinking they were gone long enough they returned to camp and Kagome slipped into her sleeping bag with Shippo and Kirara and fell asleep.

Sango became disgruntled one day when Inuyasha returned to the group one morning with Kikyo in tow. Kikyo became surprised when it was not Kagome that looked hurt. She seemed surprised, yes, but not hurt. But it was the anger in the demon slayer's eyes that she noticed. She didn't much care. Inuyasha was hers before Sango was even born. Rather Kagome and Miroku cleaned up camp in quiet conversation, him asking how her studies were going and whatever other things. Shippo was content to bug Inuyasha and Kirara followed Kagome and Miroku around, which was the norm now for them.

A few minutes later they were back on the road, Inuyasha standing between Sango and Kikyo. The others walked behind them. Shippo was on Miroku's shoulder while Kagome held Kirara in her arms. The two were talking quietly, enough so that Inuyasha couldn't hear them.

"What do you think will happen now, Miroku-kun?" She asked innocently.

"I am not sure, Lady Kagome, but this does look interesting." She nodded and they continued to follow, silence between them, but this was because they were observing the three in front of them. Sango seemed upset and Kikyo was indifferent. Inuyasha wasn't sure who he wanted to look at more, Kikyo's soft curves or Sango's large breasts and toned waist.

They stopped in the manor of a minor lord. For once Miroku had done an honest exorcism. Sango still thought it an act, as did Inuyasha, but Kikyo could see the dark cloud dissipate. Kagome saw it as well and argued his behalf with Sango and Inuyasha. Only when Kikyo confirmed it did the fighting stop. There was much sake and food that the minor lord gave them. Sango and Kikyo had drank too much, where as Kagome drank none and Miroku had a moderate amount. Shippo and Kirara had gone to bed earlier in a different room. Inuyasha had kicked Miroku out of their room and Kikyo and Sango had vanished, leaving the two alone. Kagome was sitting on the veranda with him before he went in and set up the futons. She came back in and closed the sliding doors before looking to Miroku. She kissed him good night and climbed into a futon. He climbed into the other and blew out the lights.

Inuyasha had both Kikyo and Sango in his room. Both were drunk and he knew it. Kikyo, being dead and a priestess, had never drunk before, having her tolerance for the substance being low. Sango had drank more than Kikyo did, so currently both were all over Inuyasha. They tried to please him, but neither were able to do the trick, that was until they started to kiss each other. He watched before pinning Sango down first. He figured she'd be a warm up. He had Kikyo watch as he pleased Sango orally then physically. He refused to cum in her so with drew before focusing on Kikyo. Her body was cold but he didn't much care. This was his love. He pleased her over and over as Sango watched, but couldn't force himself to cum. However, when they started to please each other as he watched was he able to. He had jerked at his member until it hit him hard. The two women curled up on him. He was happy. Right now he wouldn't have to choose, but he figured Kagome would be hurt by this. He didn't know how wrong he was.

In the morning Kagome and Miroku were the first to wake. Kagome kissed him chastely and stood to wake Shippo and Kirara. She could hear groaning in the next room, but knew it wasn't groans of pleasure, rather groans of pain. When food was brought into the next room did they appear. Kikyo and Sango appeared hung over and suffering from a headache while Inuyasha looked guilty yet smug. Miroku and Kagome felt refreshed after being able to sleep on something besides the ground for once. They ate in silence after hearing the two woman groan and complain. Kagome offered no advice, rather getting their things together.

They bid the minor lord fair well and continued on. Sango and Kikyo didn't remember what happened the night before, only knowing that they both woke up naked next to Inuyasha, who had a giant smile on his face. This time Miroku and Kagome took the lead with Shippo and Kirara. This is when Inuyasha noticed just how firm Kagome's ass looked. He watched it as she walked. He failed to notice how both females got upset about this and glared at Kagome, who was in a quiet conversation with Miroku. No one was really paying them much mind.

Days passed and Sango got tired of how Inuyasha would stare at Kagome's ass while they walked and would then drag her and Kikyo away, leaving Miroku and Kagome alone as they slept. She had noticed how Miroku wouldn't grope or flirt with any woman, even when they threw themselves at him. She started thinking that he had changed and so had set out to shower her attention on him, thinking he would still have feelings for her. She was upset when Miroku made no reply to any of her attempts and so followed Kagome and Miroku when they took their after dinner walk.

"Kagome, when this is all over I want us to be together," he said boldly, not fearing rejection.

"I do as well, Miroku." She smiled up at him and Sango got upset. "I love you, Miroku."

"I love you too, Kagome." He leaned down and kissed her, her back against a tree. Sango was seeing red, but simply turned and walked away, assuming that they would now have sex, much like Inuyasha and Kikyo would do. Minutes after she returned Miroku and Kagome showed up. Sango spotted Inuyasha and pulled him off, stating she needed to talk to him.

"What is it, Sango?" He asked, irritated, but he wouldn't show it.

"Kagome and Miroku," she said simply.

"What about them?" He really didn't have time for this.

"They are friendly with each other."

"So? It's not like they slept with each other." His eyebrow twitched.

"What are you saying?"

"Their both still virgins. Miroku may flirt but even he has some honor. Besides, he hasn't been flirting or groping anyone lately, not even you." He saw the anger in her eyes. "What has you so upset?'"

"Miroku kissed Kagome."

"I thought you were over him? It's obvious he's over you. I mean come on. He's always talking to Kagome. He hasn't even spied on you two in the hot springs in months." He realized this too, which meant it would be hard to get Kagome to sleep with him. He'd have to get her drunk on a night both Sango and Kikyo were gone, but Miroku would be a problem.

"I thought I was," she whispered. She remembered the phrases Miroku had said to Kagome. He wanted to be with Kagome because he loved her. "It should have been me he confessed his love to."

"Whatever." He turned and left.

Inuyasha placed the sake in front of Kagome. Kikyo was feeding and Sango claimed she needed to visit her old village. Kikyo would be back in the morning and Sango would be back in a few days. He had to work fast. However, it wasn't Kagome that drank the wine, rather it was Miroku. He was upset and just placed more in front of Kagome, who refused to drink it. He grumbled. He'd just get Miroku drunk and convince Kagome somehow to sleep with him. It shouldn't be too hard, since she was in love with him, or so he thought.

"I don't feel too good," Miroku complained. He set the cup down on the low.

"We should get you something then." Kagome started to rummage through her bag, finding headache medicine and something for an upset stomach. But she put them back, figuring it was bad to mix medicine and alcohol. She reached for bread instead and handed it to him, their hands touching longer than need be in Inuyasha's opinion. He made to rip their hands apart, but Kagome's hand slipped from Miroku's soon enough. She also reached across the table and grabbed the bottle of water and a cup. She poured it into the cup and had him drink it.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome." He felt better and gave her a small smile. "We should turn in." Kagome nodded and stood with Shippo in her arms and Kirara and Miroku following her into the next room. Inuyasha grumbled and left outside to find a tree to sleep in. Kagome was far too concerned for Miroku for his liking.

When Shippo and Kirara were asleep Miroku approached Kagome's resting but awake figure. "Can I cuddle with you tonight, Kagome?" She nodded and he slid into the futon with her, Kirara and Shippo. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest, hands remaining around her waist. He buried his nose in her hair and drifted off to sleep, Kagome's pleasant scent and warmth lulling him to sleep.

The final battle was upon them. Kagome was fighting fiercely with everybody else. Her arrows were taking out numerous demons at once as Sango stood back. She couldn't strain herself right now. She had become pregnant with Inuyasha's child a few months ago, and the first to notice this change had been Kagome. She didn't seem at all sore about Sango carrying Inuyasha's child, but Kikyo was livid with anger. Miroku showed no care and Inuyasha had become slightly more protective of her, further angering Kikyo. He had told her it was the child he worried for, not Sango. She accepted this answer but it didn't make her any less bitter.

Kagome saw a mass of tentacles going for Miroku so shot an arrow in front of him, destroying the tentacles as well as any demons around him. He was glad for this, but didn't think on it long, instead continuing to fight. Kagome did the same as Inuyasha stayed close to Sango. Sesshomaru and Koga had joined in the fray as well. Koga was fighting Kagura and Sesshomaru was fighting his way through the demons and towards Naraku. Naraku didn't pay him much mind and shot tentacles out towards Kikyo. His mark hit and killed her. Her eyes widened in pain before the souls started escaping in bursts of wind. She made to summon her soul stealers but they never made it because Kagome's remaining soul left her body and rushed towards Kagome, slamming into her body and throwing her into the air. She gave a scream as her soul shifted and purified the taint of Kikyo's hatred. There were no outward changes, but her power had increased and she started to descend.

Miroku and everyone else, including Naraku, had been distracted by her scream of pain. He thought she had died from the taint, but it didn't happen. Miroku had been afraid, but relief over flowed him when he saw her unharmed. She landed on her feet and stumbled slightly before regaining her balance. She opened her eyes and looked to Naraku. She quickly threw up barriers around her comrades before throwing her purifying powers out around her, destroying her enemies in her wake. Naraku screamed out in pain as he was purified from the outside to the inside, as the jewel purified him from the inside out. His whole form erupted in ash and the half jewel was suspended in midair. Kagome dropped the barriers and approached the remaining part of the jewel. She grasped it and joined it again with her half before falling forward and into unconsciousness.

Miroku ran to her form as Inuyasha looked Sango over for any injuries. So much for having both Kikyo and Sango. He had been unsuccessful at bedding Kagome and gave up. Sesshomaru looked to her with respect at being able to destroy so many at once. He didn't stay long, turning and leaving back into the forest and towards the location of his ward.

Koga watched as Miroku picked Kagome up bridal style. Miroku seemed happy, the beads that were once around his cursed hand were now being held in the same hand. He held her securely and called Kirara over. He placed Kagome on her back and climbed up behind her, making it so that she was secure against his chest. Inuyasha had picked up Sango and ran for Kaede's village as they flew. Soon Miroku would go with Kagome to the future as they had discussed. They would get married and have children and grow old together. He couldn't be happier.

Kagome awoke with a headache and hissed quietly in pain. Miroku approached and handed her the pain killers. She took them and looked around the hut. Inuyasha and Sango were nowhere to be seen. She didn't mind this, instead standing and hugging Miroku. "We did it." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I knew we would," he whispered to her. He was content to hold her now. "We can live the life we wanted now." She nodded. She had not told the others of their plans to continue their life together in the future. She had to soon.

"We have to tell them," she whispered. He nodded.

"We will."

"Tell us what?" Inuyasha asked disgruntled as he and the others walked in.

"I'm going back to my time," Kagome said. "Miroku will be joining me. We're going to get married and take over my family shrine. We might not come back."

"But Kagome," Shippo said with tears in his eyes.

"You'll grow up to be a strong demon, Shippo. I know you'll find us in the future," Miroku said to cheer him up. "We both have faith in you." He nodded. "And I am sure Kirara will be there to help you through everything." Kirara gave a meow to confirm what he said. "Just don't forget us."

"I won't but I'm going to miss you two." His tears continued to fall.

"We'll miss you too, Shippo," Kagome said. She gave him a final hug as they walked to the well. "Bye." Her and Miroku stood on the lip of the well and they jumped down the well holding hands. The blue light surrounded them and it felt like they were floating. The feeling soon ended and they landed softly. They climbed out of the well and walked out of the shrine over the well. They approached the house and she had him wait outside.

"Okaasan, Tadaima!" She pulled off her shoes and placed the bag by the door. Her mother came into the room, followed closely by Souta and her ojiisan.

"Welcome home, Kagome. How long are you staying this time." They looked surprised to see her.

"I'm not going back anymore. We finished the jewel." She gave her mother a big grin. "There is someone I would like for you guys to meet." She left but soon returned pulling Miroku through the door, who had taken his shoes off at the door. She walked into the living room where her family sat waiting for her. "This is Miroku, my fiance." She said it easily and her grandfather approached, eyeing him as he circled him. No ofudas or sacred salt was thrown. "He's a monk that I traveled with." Her grandfather nodded.

"I approve of this young man, Kagome." He stepped back.

"Miroku, that's Jii-chan, Souta and my kaasan."

"It's nice to finally meet you all." He gave them a smile.

"When do you two plan to get married?" Her mother asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but there would be so much to do." Her mother nodded.

"Why don't you start making the preparations and set a date later?" Kagome nodded.

Kagome was walking around town with Miroku looking at things they could possibly need for the wedding. They had decided to have it in two weeks, seeing as they had been dating for close to half a year and had known each other for more than two years. It was set for Kagome's eighteenth birthday. It was a weekend, so no school would interfere with their plans. Right now they were walking through a mall. They needed to get Miroku more clothes as well as maybe a bigger bed, but they had enjoyed being close to one another. Kagome was laughing and holding his hand, both extremely happy. They hadn't noticed Kagome's friends until they turned and nearly crashed into them.

"Yuka, Ayame, Eri," she greeted.

"Kagome. We thought you were still in the hospital," Eri said.

"No, I was in Kyoto, meeting Miroku's parents,' she easily lied.

"Miroku?" Yuka questioned.

"This is Miroku," She said, using her free hand to signal to him.

"Why would you need to meet his parents?" Ayame asked.

"Well, to get their blessings of course."

"Blessings?" The three still looked confused.

"Yes. Miroku-kun and I are getting married."

"You're not even eighteen yet," Yuka reasoned.

"That is why we are getting married in a few weeks. I'll be eighteen by then."

"But what about Hojo-kun?" Eri asked.

"I never really was interested in Hojo like that," she reasoned. "But we have to get going. We still have a lot to get done before heading home." She pulled Miroku off and entered another store. She had him wait and picked out a simple white dress. The dress her mother wore was too big and grand for her and she wanted something more simple. Her mother was fine with it, as long as Miroku would wear Kagome's late father's tuxedo. He had agreed. Kagome was sure she could come up with a way to do her hair so she paid for the dress and left with Miroku. She left him outside a store and headed in before making a few selections and paying for them.

"Tomorrow we'll get the cake and catering done." He nodded. "Let's go home." She kissed him chastely as they walked back home.

Miroku had a surprise for Kagome. He had put an ad in the newspaper with Souta's and her mother's help. The ad was in the personals of every newspaper in Japan. The ad had read:

Shippo, 3rd of April, Higurashi Shrine, 0900.

It had been brief and cheap, but it would have to work. They only had a few more days. Kagome had started school again and had somehow managed to make up close to three years worth the work and make honors classes. Miroku had helped her greatly as well. She was glad for this. A few more months and she would be done with school. She couldn't wait.

The day of their wedding came. Miroku hadn't seen Kagome the day before, it being a superstition. But he didn't mind. He would do it for her if it meant spending the rest of his life with her. Besides, his plan had worked and now Shippo stood at his side as his best man. He was wearing a human guise but he knew Kagome would recognize him.

The music started and soon Kagome was walking from the house to the shrine in the simple white dress. Her hair was left down, a few small braids everywhere, but each contained light blue ribbons. She looked beautiful with little makeup on and decked in white, like her purity. She noticed Shippo and almost blurted out his name, but didn't. Instead she walked to Miroku and allowed her grandfather to marry them, him getting his marriage liscense just for this occasion. She cried happy tears as she kissed Miroku innocently. He smiled into the kiss. The others cheered and Kagome's mother shed a few tears. She mumbled something about her little girl being all grown up.

"Oh, Shippo." She hugged the much taller auburn haired man. "I missed you.'

"I missed you too," his velvety baritone voice said. He returned the hug. "You married a great man. He sent out an ad to every newspaper in Japan just to find me."

"Thank you, Miroku." She hugged her husband. "Aishteru."

"Aishteru as well, koi." He kissed her temple before they cut the cake and the others dug in.

Miroku was laying in bed in sweat pants and a t-shirt. It was still a bit cold and their day had ended pretty late. He was waiting for Kagome to return from her shower. This would be their first night together as husband and wife. He stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes. The door had slowly opened and closed without making a sound. Miroku heard his name called lowly and he looked to see Kagome standing there in a silk robe. He sat up on his elbows and watched as she undid the sash and allowed the robe to fall to the floor and leave her in sexy white, lace lingerie. His eyes got wide and he blushed. He had never seen Kagome be so bold before. She approached him, hips swaying seductively. She leaned down and kissed him passionately and he couldn't help but place his hands on her ass. She didn't seem to mind, even as he gave it a squeeze.

She drew back and smiled down at him. "Like what you see?" He gave a nod. She simply kissed him again as she pulled his shirt off, exposing his well earned body that he kept up. She openly admired the expanse of his bare chest and abs before leaning down and kissing him again. He rolled them over and tried to figure out how to undo the bra. It was understandable, after all he was a virgin and hand never encountered such a thing before. She helped him out and her bust was exposed to him. He ran his hands across the span of flesh presented to him. He was unsure of what to do, but so was she. They would have to take it slow to get to know each other on a more intimate level.

"I'm not sure where to start," He admitted lowly.

"Neither am I." She leaned up and kissed him, pulling him back down with her. It started to get heated and his hands started to roam, first groping at her breasts. She gave a moan when he rubbed her nipples. Figuring it would be a good place to start he took one of the slightly erect nipples into his mouth. He suckled and licked it until it was hard and listened as she moaned and arched her back, causing her breasts to be further pushed into his face. His hand slid down as he switched nipples, his other hand rolling the erect flesh between two fingers, causing her to moan even more. It was a good thing he had set up a barrier ahead of time. He came to her panties. They were simple enough to take off, sliding it down her legs and depositing them on the floor. He could feel the slick folds of her most sacred shrine. They were moist with juices she had secreted in her arousal. His hand brushed against a nub slightly and she gave a different kind of moan. Figuring this would be his best bet he rubbed it again. The same result. He continued this, feeling her become wetter than before and pant. He figured she was ready for him. He was hard just looking at her like this. He pulled off his sweat pants and she looked to see him standing erect.

"I don't think that will fit," she said.

"Shh." He kissed her again as he continued to play with her. She moaned and he started to slowly slide in. It started with just the head, which somehow felt good to him. He rubbed the nub with his thumb to distract her and pushed in a little more. He felt resistance and pushed in a bit harder. She gave a grunt of pain as the resistance was broken, not even half of him in her yet. "I'm sorry, koi. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I was warned that it was going to hurt the first time," she said. "You did nothing wrong." She kissed him to reassure him. "Just give me a moment to adjust." He nodded and stayed still. She would let him know when she was ready. When she was she went up on his shaft experimentally, feeling a weird tingly sensation. She pulled back, still the same result. He groaned. He didn't know it would feel like this. He took an experimental thrust, going half way in before pulling out. This time he heard a low moan and did it again, going a little deeper each time. It felt good to him so picked up speed. He adjusted her legs, having them wrap around him, drawing him further in. This was heaven to him so he continued on. It didn't take him long to meet his peak, it being their first time. It would take him some time to be able to go longer than that, but she was fine with it. It was already an overload on her body. They just cuddled and slept in each others' arms. They would be happy from this moment on.


	13. YokoKagome: Sweet Sacrifice

Sweet Sacrifice

Pairing: Yoko/ Kagome

Summary: She loved him unto death. He loved her through out time.

He sighed. He looked down at his form. Blood was splattered across his white tunic, though none of it was his. It all belonged to her; his miko; his mate; his love. He looked down at his clawed hands. He could not protect her with his hands. He clenched them tightly, claws causing blood to spill forth. He hadn't realized when his tears had started to fall, splattering against his bleeding hands. He closed them as he gave a sorrowful cry, shaking the forest around him. All would know of his pain. He could still see it before his eyes.

_They were running, her hand clasped tightly in his as they ran. She kept stumbling and tripping, but she never hit the ground as he pulled her along. They were being chased because of their union. Unions of demon and miko were frowned upon by everyone. Few accepted such a union as theirs. The lord of the west remained neutral to such a matter, though he was good friends with the miko._

_They had burst forth into a clearing, a well was in the center. She tripped falling to the ground. He went to help her up but an arrow stopped him, barely missing him. He got on his guard. He wanted to defend her but they were pushing him away from her. They seemed to forget about her, which was fine for him. He wanted her to be safe. He stumbled and a sword was heading for him. She managed to throw up a barrier around him, deflecting the blow for a short span of time. He stood and tried to fight back but noticed one going to go strike her down. He controlled the plants and had them stop the man. She stumbled back and away._

"_You should not have mated a pathetic human miko," one sneered. "One of you will die tonight, if not both." He attacked again. When it seemed he was going to get hit something happened. Blood splattered across him. His eyes widened when he looked It was Kagome. Another strike sent her flying through the air. She hit the side of the well before falling backwards and over the lip of the well. Consciousness left her._

"_No." He got upset and slain them. His rage left him. His mate was dead and he could not have saved her. She gave up her life to save his. It truly was a sacrifice of love._

He growled and punched the ground repeatedly before vowing to never love another person again. He could never love someone like he loved her.

"Yoko?" A voice called.

"Yes, Red," he replied in his vessel's head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just reminiscing on the past," he mumbled before he withdrew back into the back of his vessel's head. It had been five hundred years since he had last seen his mate alive.


	14. YokoKagomeKurama: Sweet Reunion

Sweet Reunion

Pairing: Yoko/Kurama/Kagome

Summary: Sequel to Sweet Sacrifice. Kurama stumbles upon an injured woman that seems familiar to Yoko.

They were walking with Yusuke. They were going to go visit his aunt. She had said it was urgent that he get there and as fast as possible. Though he knew she often exaggerated some things so he was heading there at a sedate pace. He could see the stairs now. He could see the dazed look on Kurama's face. He figured he was talking to Yoko about one thing or another. He didn't really care much. He faced forward and looked up at the stairs after a brief pause. He started up them after a few seconds.

They made it to the top of the stairs, Yusuke heading for the house. A familiar scent was in the air, at least familiar to Yoko.

'I know that scent,' Kurama heard Yoko mumble.

'Yoko?' Yoko seemed to shrug it off and Kurama followed Yusuke into the house with Kuwabara and Hiei.

"Yusuke, it's horrible," his aunt cried. "I'm worried about Kagome." The name rang a bell with Yoko but he kept quiet. "She's been gone for a month now."

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke looked confused.

"You don't know this but Kagome has been traveling back and forth through time. She wanted to fix something she broke, but she's been gone a month and I know something is wrong." She started to cry.

"How far back in time?" Yusuke asked.

"Roughly five hundred years," she whispered.

'My Kagome?' Yoko asked.

'Yoko?' Kurama was confused.

'The scent. It is her scent.'

"How did she manage that?"

"The well." Without another word Kurama felt the shift and Yoko stood in his place. Yusuke seemed shocked, especially when he threw open the door and ran for the well. Everybody seemed to follow him. He looked down and there was the broken form of his mate. It was exactly this day five hundred years ago that he thought she died.

He leapt down and gently picked up the broken form of his mate. He leapt back out, careful not to jar her. Yusuke's aunt gave a cry and buried her head in Yusuke's chest as he tried to calm her. He just watched as Yoko walked out of the well house and into the house. He followed the scent of his mate, though it was faded, up to her room. He set her on the bed and she gave a moan.

"Kagome?"

"Yoko?" She seemed dazed. "Am I dead?"

"No." He licked the blood from her cheeks. "I thought you were dead all those years ago." He nuzzled her cheek. He could hear Kurama whispering to him that he needed to take care of her wounds. He helped her sit up and pulled off her shirt after closing the door. He pulled the needed seeds from his hair and had them grow, crushing them in his hands before putting them on her wounds. He had found rolls of bandages and started to wrap her upper body. It seemed that the only wounds were the two slashes to the black and a bit of bruising. He pushed his youki into his mates body, knowing it wouldn't harm either of them because of their bond. It helped to heal most of the damage done, causing the wounds to be shallow and no where nearly as deep as they had been.

"Thank you, Yoko." She caressed his cheek.

"There is no thanks needed. You are my mate and I am to take care of you." He helped her lay down on her side so not to hurt her back. "Sleep. I will be here when you wake up." She nodded and closed her eyes, settling into a dreamless sleep. He walked out of the room, allowing Kurama to talk over once more.

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"She's alive, just resting. Yoko has treated her wounds." He ushered his friend back down stairs. He was soon bombarded by Yusuke's aunt. "She's fine, just resting."

"So how does Yoko know her?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, from what he said, they are mates. They mated five hundred years ago. How she got that way I don't know, but Yoko had thought she was dead." Yusuke's aunt seemed relieved but looked at him. He felt Yoko take over again and she started to circle him, as if evaluating him.

"She said you were handsome. Such cute ears," she mumbled. She came to his tail and it gave a swish. She seemed to touch it but he pulled his tail from her hands. She came back around. She could see his sculpted chest and arms.

"With fox demons, only their mates can touch their tails," he said, amber eyes looking down at her. However, he relinquished control and allowed Kurama back out.

"Sorry about him. He isn't really used to people touching him, aside from his mate." They nodded. They heard steps behind them and turned to see Kagome approaching. She hadn't pulled on a shirt, but the bandages covered her whole front.

"Kagome!" Her mother would have jumped on her if it hadn't of been for the pained look on her face. "Are you okay?'

"Yes, though I need something to drink." She nodded and handed her daughter a glass of orange juice. She drank it down slowly. She couldn't afford to choke. "I'm hungry," she said after the glass was empty. Her mom placed her favorite food in front of her, but she turned slightly green. She turned away.

"What's wrong? I thought oden was your favorite."

"It is, but I was thinking more of something else." She stood and started to rummage through the cabinets. She pulled out some bread and peanut butter. She put it on the bread and at it before making another sandwich, once satisfied she smiled. "Um, can you let Yoko out?" She asked Kurama. He nodded and allowed his other half out. "Yoko, I wanted to tell you this before the attack, but I didn't want to worry you." she looked down.

"What is it Kagome?" He tilted her chin up. Yusuke had never seen him act like this before.

"I'm pregnant. I did everything to protect our child from harm." He engulfed her in a hug, kissing her deeply.

"I'm going to be a grandma?" Kagome's mom asked. Kagome nodded, still kissing her mate. Her mother seemed happy. "I hope they have those cute ears, she mumbled. Kagome blushed. She never gave a thought to what the child would look like.

"I love you, Kagome," he murmured to her.

"I love you too." She smiled into his chest. They would be happy from now on.


	15. ShikamaruKagome: Whispers in the Night

**Whispers in the Night: Kagome/Shikamaru: Restlessly Shikamaru stands on a patio looking out on the horizon and reflecting on his relationship with Kagome.**

**He sighed. It had been a long day for him. He had his usual guard duty and was now at his home. He was gazing up at the night sky, the clouds passing briefly across the full moon. It was late, maybe midnight and all he could see from his prospective was the trees in the distance and the night sky. Yes, he liked to gaze at the clouds and he admitted that even he was lazy. Though he still trained hard, harder more so now.**

**He looked at the gate again. He had the perfect perspective of the gate and could easily see who came and went. It was near the entrance of the village, which would be a hazard if a battle were to take place near the gate and it was far from the hospital and the Hokage tower, but he didn't much care. It gave him a reason to dally when going to see Tsunade. Yes, she was still Hokage, but she was training Naruto to take her place. She couldn't be Hokage forever, even though she didn't look her age. It was a plus for her, but Naruto still had the habit of calling her "Grandma." At her age she should have had grandchildren. Sadly enough she had not had any children and she hasn't been married or in a relationship, not since the death of her first love. It was a blow to the blonde but she was strong and was still going strong.**

**He released another sigh before placing his hands behind his head, his gaze returning to the sky. He had other things on his mind though. His beloved was away. Yes, he had a beloved. She was slightly younger than him, but she was mature for her age and strong. She was the prodigy of a now almost extinct clan. Admittedly, she was stronger and far more clever than he was, which explains why he was still a jounin at the age of twenty. She was an ANBU and had been an ANBU for three years now. Admittedly, she was eighteen, almost nineteen. She was to be nineteen in a few days. However, he might have to postpone his surprise for her until she returned from her mission. He wasn't sure how much longer it would take. Reconnaissance wasn't an easy mission. Tracking was easy. He knew Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were skilled in that area. He was more of the restraining type, same with Chouji and Ino.**

**He closed his eyes briefly. His thoughts were scattered again. But how could they not be? Things were changing. Some things were for the better, some for the worst. Like now Naruto did not pursue Sakura like he had when they were younger. Instead his eyes were set on the Hyuga heiress, Hinata. She had grown in power, he admitted. It could have been something his beloved had said to her on one of the few occasions she was here. Another pairing that had been a surprise was Ino and Chouji. Yes, they made for an odd couple, but even Chouji had his perks. He wasn't sure what they were, aside from the fact that he was willing to stick up for his team mates, which was a good trait. There was no surprise that Sasuke was still single. He had attempted to pursue his current love, seeing as she was strong, only for her to reject him. Sasuke had wondered why. After all, he had an ego the size of all of Konoha. Females swooned over him, not to mention he was also with the ANBU, as well as Naruto. His beloved had once told him it was because the Uchiha was so full of himself. He guessed that his laziness had won over the Uchiha's constant possessiveness. After all, his beloved was never with the Uchiha.**

**It came to no surprise that Tenten was now with Neji. They were always there for each other. And Lee had played match maker. But what was surprising was the fact that Sakura had given in to his constant declarations and was now dating him. It was weird to see, but Lee's eyes weren't so bug-eyed anymore and his eyebrows weren't so bushy. It was a sacrifice he made for Sakura. And Sakura had let her hair grow out again. She missed her hair anyways so it wasn't too bad for her. However, Kiba hadn't found anyone for him yet. Neither had Shino, but he thought it was because females hated bugs and bugs lived inside of Shino. Poor guy didn't know what he was missing.**

**He opened his eyes again and looked at the night sky. It reminded him of his beloved. Her skin was pale like the moon and her eyes were the same color as the sky. Her dark hair even put the Uchiha's inky locks to shame. And her smile, which was reserved for him alone, was brilliant. He had enjoyed every waking and resting moment with her. But she was not here currently, otherwise he would be asleep now with her wrapped securely in his arms.**

**He sighed again. He needed to get some sleep if he was going to be able to handle the academy students in the morning. It would be a long day otherwise. He easily slid open the door and walked off his patio. He slid it closed again and locked it. He got a drink of water before turning all the lights out and making his way towards their bedroom. He turned on the lights after closing the door. He pulled off his jounin vest and the shirts underneath it. He pulled off all his gear and stripped of his pants before turning off the lights and climbing into bed in nothing but his boxers. He rolled onto his side and looked at the spot that would usually be occupied with his beloved. It was growing cold in her spot and her scent was fading from the pillow and sheets. How long had she been gone now? Almost a week? He lost count of the days, but it felt like forever to him.**

**He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. It was all he could do. He couldn't seem to find sleep right now. His mind and heart were stuck on when she would be back with him. The apartment seemed so much more empty when she was not there. He seemed to be in such a worse mood when she was gone too. Besides, there was no one to have an intelligent conversation with. Everyone else seemed to be too busy to even visit him.**

**He sighed again and shot up when he heard a sound coming from the living room. He stood quickly from bed and grabbed up a few kunai. He crept from his room quietly and threw the kunai, only for it to be caught.**

"**Is that really necessary?" A voice asked. He dropped the other kunai and turned on the light.**

"**Kagome." He approached and scooped her up into his arms. He took in her scent and sighed. She was finally back.**

"**I'm tired," she complained from his arms, though her arms were wrapped around him and her face was buried in his chest.**

"**Come then." He picked her up bridal style and walked back down the hall after turning off the lights. He set her in bed after kicking the door closed. He helped her out of her ANBU uniform and pulled her form to his own. He nuzzled her neck. "Marry me, Kagome," he whispered to her.**

"**Hai, just not this moment." She yawned again and turned so she was facing him. She buried her face into his neck and sighed. Within moments she was asleep.**

**He looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled. How he truly loved this small woman in his arms.**

**Author's note: I will be continuing my other stories shortly and posting a few new ones. So I apologize for the delay. Hopefully this keeps you preoccupied for a few. Ja.**


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry to all my readers, but this is not an update. My laptop has decided to repeatedly blue screen, and basically crash. This happened last night and I just bought a new laptop to replace it, so please be patient while I try to recover the files from my old laptop. As soon as I do that I will finish up a few chapters I have been working on. I will also, possibly save a copy of everything externally, just in case this happens again. Thanks for being so patient and understanding. I will try to cme up with another story to make up for the delay.


End file.
